The Guy with the Aviator Hat
by Alex aka Numbuh 145362
Summary: Abby is entering the 12th grade with her friends and her memory of the KND long gone. But with a new revelation and a mysterious boy about will she remember or are somethings left better forgotten? 2x5 mainly some 3x4 1x362 86x60 83X84. Chap. 1 rewritten.
1. Who is that Guy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or the Wall Street Journal.

* * *

Waking up on the first day of the 12th grade, I am completely and utterly excited. I am finally on the top of the High school food chain! I quickly grab a dark blue baggy shirt and black leggings and put them on. Racing down stairs, I woof down breakfast.

"Slow down Abigail, with the stuffin and the chewwin, o you know what I mean!" My dad reminds me, reading the Wall Street Journal.

"But Dad, Abby don't wanna be late for her first day of the 12th grade!" I whine. Rushing out the door, I take my backpack, yell goodbye to my dad and head toward the bus stop.

My best friends, Rachel and Kuki, are already at the stop waiting for me.

"Abby!" Kuki screams gleefully. She runs and hugs me, while Rachel ambles over to say hi behind our overly enthusiastic friend. Kuki today is sporting a baggy green jacket over a white tank top with jean short shorts. Rachel is wearing a form fitting orange t-shirt, jean capris and a necklace her best friend/crush Nigel gave her. I smirk at the necklace, remembering that she never takes it off for any occasion.

"Can you guys believe we are in the 12th grade?" Kuki exclaims. Rachel and I nod.

"It's going to be so weird!" Rachel says. "Especially since we are still taking the bus!" Kuki and I grin at that. "Anyway, what are your guys' schedules?"

"Abby's got 1st Period Art, 2nd History, 3rd Science, 4th English, 5th and 6th Tennis, 7th Math and 8th Geography." I list off. Kuki starts jumping up and down.

"I've got History 2nd period too!" Kuki yells, drawing everyone's attention. Rachel and I finally calm her down as the bus arrives. Jumping on the bus, we see that people are already on, including Fanny.

"Hey Fanny!" Rachel shouts. I smile. Rachel has never been a loud person, but when with Fanny she becomes… like a leader and more confidant. Besides, you have to be those things when dealing with "Saber tooth Fanny." We sat down and started chatting about our last weeks of summer.

"I swear this past summer couldn't go by fast enough! I missed you guys so much!" Fanny announces.

"We were Patton's party with you just a month ago! Anyway," Rachel says. "Hawaii must have been a lot of fun! I mean surfing, swimming, hiking…"

"And hot guys!" Kuki interrupts. I smile smuggly. Kuki thinks of nothing, but cute guys and Wally, her not so secret crush!

"All in all, I think you didn't miss us that much, expect maybe Patton." Rachel chuckles.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You will never know! And I did not miss that egotistic, air headed…." Fanny begins to rant. We all are still laughing, when the bus stops in front of the school. Jumping off the bus, Rachel and Kuki waltz off to find Nigel and Wally. Leaving Fanny and me with each other.

"So how was your summer Abby?" Fanny asks, calming down from her tirade. I shrug.

"Abby's was okay. Though she was really bored most of it. After Abby turned 13, she has not really been having fun with weekends or summer." I confess. Fanny looks at me shocked.

"Same here! I thought I was the only one who was bored with it all!" She says. We look at each other. I couldn't believe we felt the same way! Maybe we weren't the only ones! We were walking around, talking about our new revelation. I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into someone. They grabbed me as I was falling.

"Sorry! Abby didn't see where she was… going" I say as I look at him, my jaw dropping to the floor. A lanky, drop dead gorgeous guy, with longish brown hair, blue eyes and an aviator's hat was holding me.

"No it's my fault Abby, not yours." He says looking into my eyes. I got butterflies in my stomach and feel light headed. I could've stood there looking in his eyes forever. Unfortunately, Fanny ended the moment.

"Hey stoopid boy! Take your hands off her so we can go to class!" Fanny yells. He lets go of me and steps away, mumbling, "Nice to see you to Fanny." So only I can hear. I giggle uncharacteristically and he smiles at me.

"See ya later Princess Abby. Fanny." He turns and walks away. Fanny grunts.

"Who does he think he is? The queen of Spain?" She yells. I smile.

"Abby doesn't know." I answer. "She wonders, have you seen him before?" I question.

"No. I didn't know there are any new students." Fanny informs.

"Abby didn't know either." I exclaim.

"Well, he's bad news!" Fanny announces. I smirk.

"Abby thinks you say that about every guy!"

"'Cause I'm normally right!" She retorts.

"Abby thinks that it's going to be funny once you get a crush!" Fanny blushes. "Even though you already do on Patton." I mumbled.

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon! Anyways, we need to head to class, so forget about that guy." Fanny says, while heading to class. Maybe you can forget about him, but I won't! Now I'm figure out who he is. I think about him as I head to Art Class. I stop. Wait, how did he know Fanny's name, if she has never met him before?

* * *

I hope you all like it! Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not flames.

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**

* * *

Edited:** December 27, 2010


	2. History and Gilligan?

All right, now I'm back on working at this story! Sorry it took me so long, but I was spending time with my dad for Father's day. I want to thank to fictionlover94in for Reviewing and Suggesting ideas for my story! Love you tons! And to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing!  I'm going to add some coupling this chapter so figure it out! P.S. It won't be that hard!

Disclaimer Time! I do not own KND or ANY of the teachers. The teachers are a real people and have been awesome teachers this past year! :) By the way Muehl is pronounced Mule.

* * *

Sitting in Art Class, I try to forget about the aviator guy. It was confusing me beyond belief! My art teacher, Mr. T, was introducing us to portrait drawing. His artwork was amazing! The portraits seem like they were going to start talking to us. Before I know it, the bell rings.

"Okay class, see you all tomorrow!" Mr. T calls. I walk to my locker and grab my history books. While I head to History, I remember aviator guy. I thought about him all the away to history, again getting very frustrated. As soon as I open the door to History, Kuki jumps up and downs and says.

"Abby! Over here, over here!" I shake my head. Kuki is so excitable. Then I notice Wally sitting in a desk beside her. I smirk.

"Hey Kuki! Hi Wally." I call while walking over.

"Hey Abby." Wally replies. "How was first period?"

"Awesome! Mr. T is going to be an amazing art teacher for Abby this year. He's teaching Abby how to draw portraits. How was yours?" I ask.

"Kuki and I've got Drama together. Mrs. Scott is so much fun, for roll call, she made us howl like wolves! It was so AWESOME!" Wally grins. Kuki and I roll our eyes. Typical Wally. Mr. Muehl walked in. He's this big guy that looks like an ex-convict/wrestler kind of guy, with the muscles and mustache, beard combo.

"Alright class, listen up!" He shouted. I swear I jumped about 15 feet! He's loud!

"Okay, now that I have your attention let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Muehl. I teach history and wrestling here." Wow I knew he was a wrestler! Wally just grinned, cause well he's a wrestler.

"So when I say your name, tell me what you would like to be called and blah blah. Alright, Wallabee Beatles." Mr. Muehl calls. The class snickers at Wally's real name.

"Here and Wally please sir." Wally asks. Kuki and I look at Wally. We've never seen him act so… civilized around an adult. I shocked us both.

The rest of the class went by without a much excitement… or not. Wally and Kuki were passing notes to each other and flirting the whole period. I passed Wally a note, "Hey Wally, ask Kuki out. ~Abby." He passed one back, "No way! I could never ask her out! What if she turns me down! No. –Wally." I shake my head. That boy doesn't see how crazy Kuki is about him. "Just do it! She won't turn you down! I give you my word, when have I ever stirred you wrong? ~Abby." Wally looks at the paper then writes back, "No you haven't. Okay I guess I will. Get ready for her to slap me. –Wally." Wally leans over and whispers in Kuki's ear.

"YES Wally! Yes of course I'll go out with you!" Kuki screams and hugs Wally. People in our class start cheering and whistling. All of us had been wondering when they would get together. Mr. Muehl laughs, but then gives this look, everyone calms down. I lied. The whole class was still whispering when the bell rang. As we walked out of class, people went and congratulated Wally and Kuki. Wally blushed through it and Kuki just kept smiling. Soon it would be around the whole school. I wonder how Wally will deal with it all.

Science is next, one of my least favorite subjects. As I walk in, I trip over the doorframe. Someone caught me.

"Oh, Abby's sorry… Hi!" I say, looking up to see the aviator hat guy. He chuckles.

"You seem to be _falling_ for me!" I blush, remove myself from his grip, and whack him with my hat. It felt so natural, like I've done it before.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asks, rubbing his head. I glare at him. He puts his head up in surrender.

"I better introduce myself, Hoagie Gilligan at milady's service." He announced, then bent down and kissed my hand. I giggle, going light headed. Mr. VWal came in and starts class. During class, Hoagie kept gazing at me. I blush, and thank God that I was dark skinned!

After class, I hurry out of class and run to my locker. Putting my books away, I pick up my lunch and try to find my friends. I find them by the soccer fields. Wally and Kuki were making out, Nigel and Rachel were flirting and Fanny and Patton were arguing over something. I smile; at least some things were almost the same as last year.

Patton and Fanny argue immensely, I think it because they like each other. They argue over little things like what color is my hat. Fanny thinks its fire engine red and Patton thinks its burgundy. See now why I think they like each other?

I amble over to them and say hi. I sit down to eat my lunch and Fanny turns to me.

"Abby have you seen that boy we bumped into earlier?" Fanny asks. "You know that really good looking one." She was gazing at Patton, who seemed like he was going to kill his sandwich. I giggle.

"Yep! He's in Abby's science class." I say. "And his name is Hoagie Gilligan."

* * *

Ok I think that is enough for right now. I know, kinda of a cliffy but I didn't want to make this a SUPER long chapter, because then I'd have to do English class. Here are some things that are happening next time:

*Abby finds out she has more than just one class with Hoagie.

*Some Fanny/Patton and Rachel/Nigel goodness.

*Mrs. Hall comes in! WOOHOO!!!!! (English is next!)

*Some pairing up for an assignment on the first day from her. :( But a partner one! :)

*And MAYBE a hint as to why Hoagie is back.

Remember reviews are nice and suggestions are welcomed! No Flames! Have a 2/5 filled day!! :P

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	3. English and Love?

HEY!!! I'm not dead! :) Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and have not been able to reach my computer. But, I want to thank my reviewers again. You guys are AMAZING!!! :D Love you guys so much! Everyone is asking for more coupleness and an explanation on why Hoagie is back. Coupleness is definitely happening in this chapter! Why Hoagie is here… hmm. You just have to read it!

Dun dun dun duuun! Disclaimer AGAIN!! (Why do we have to do this?) I do not own KND or the Teachers! The teachers are based off real life ones that I had this past year.

Now that it's done, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

English is next; this is one of my best subjects so this should be easy. Grabbing my stuff from my locker, I walk to English class. Rachel walks me halfway because of her History class is on the way. We talked about Nigel.

"Abby you can't be sure that he like." Rachel says.

"Abby knows that, that boy is crazy about you!" I cry, exasperated. This just really makes me angry that she doesn't just trust me to tell the truth! Rachel shakes her head.

"I just don't believe it Abby." She cries.

"Well believe it!" I say. Rachel stopped walking.

"We are at my class so I got to go. Bye Abby!" She says before walking into class. I shake my head. That girl needs to trust me more. I walk the rest of the way to class mulling over the whole Rachel and Nigel situation. Can't they just tell each other they like them? I went into class and heard a voice. "Hey, well if it isn't milady!" I turn to see Hoagie behind me, grinning up a storm. I grin.

"Hey Hoagie! You're in English 4th with Mrs. Hall too?" Hoagie nods. I shake my head.

"This is weird! Are you stalking Abby?" Hoagie rolls his eyes.

"If I was stalking you, you wouldn't know. Trust me." He says, looking in my eyes. My breath catches. There was something cold about his eyes. The bell rings and Mrs. Hall starts class.

"Hello class." Mrs. Hall says. We all say hello back. "Your seating arrangements are on the board. Please go to your desk without complaint." Looking up at the board, I notice going to be sitting next to Hoagie. Oh joy. Seating down, I try and ignore Hoagie. He's not making it easy though, by pelting me with notes. I turn and glare at him. He puts on an innocent smile and waves. I shake my head and glance at the teacher.

"All right class, I know this is the first day and all, but I want to introduce a project." Mrs. Hall announces. We all groan. It's the first day of school and we have a project already! "It's on The Land, a book you all were supposed to read over the summer. If you didn't then I suggest you read it by… now! Here's a sheet that explains the project. Your partner is listed on the board. If you need any help please come to me, now get to it!" I try and get through the crowd to see who my partner is, but my partner found me first.

"Hey Princess! You're with me." Someone breathes in my ear. I jump and find Hoagie right behind me. I whack Hoagie with my hat.

"What the heck was that for?!" I yell. "Are you trying to give Abby a heart attack?!" Hoagie laughs. I shiver, his laugh chilling me to the core. He puts his arm around me; I attempt to shake him off, but he keeps his arm on me.

"Just getting a raise out of you Abby. I'm sorry!" He says into my ear. I tremble, wanting him to let go, yet wanting him to come even closer. I pull myself together and say, "We should probably look at the project sheet."

Hoagie nods, moving his arm to my waist. He leads me to the desks and we stare at the sheet. The project was a paper on Racial Inequality. Being black myself, I have a lot to say on the subject. So that is very exciting, except we have to have at least ten sources, cite them in the paragraphs, thesis's statement, paragraph, 5 body paragraphs and a closer. Yeah not looking forward to that.

"So what type of racial inequality do you want to talk about?" Hoagie asks. I stare at him, wondering if he was stupid.

"Um… Black and white." I say. "Abby's am black so she would like to do that." Hoagie nods.

"I would like to do the Arab-Israeli conflict, because that is going on in the world right now." He says. I stare at him. I hadn't thought of that one before.

"That's a really good idea actually." I say. Hoagie smirks.

"All my ideas are good baby." I blush both embarrassed and oddly happy at the nickname. We continue in our planning, until the bell rings. I give Hoagie my cell number.

"Call Abby tonight, so we can arrange a study session." I say. Hoagie gazes at me in disbelief.

"Study session? Don't you mean study date?" He asks.

"Not even in your dreams." I retort. "See ya later." I hurry to my gym locker to change for my first tennis lesson. After changing I head to the courts. Rachel is taking it with me so I can play "Matchmaker" again. Hehe! Mr. Tall **(AN: Weird name right, and he's short!) **had us all take a test, to see how much we new about tennis. Good thing I knew all the answers, because the tests are 40% of your grade! We went through warm ups (running, stretching, etc.). Rachel and I finally got a chance to talk while we were running.

"Do you believe Abby now?" I say. Rachel gazes at me quizzically. "About Nigel loving you?" I elaborate. Rachel stiffens.

"Nigel doesn't love me! We are good friends, and I don't want to lose his friendship." She jogs ahead. We don't talk the rest of the run. Mr. Tall then pairs us up for practice matches. I'm paired up with Sonya, a freshman. I smile. She looks so nervous, probably how I looked at the beginning of high school. I would have never made it through without my friends or Maurice.

My mind races to when I first met Maurice on the first day of high school. I had honor class with no one I knew; in fact I was the only freshman. The rest were Sophomores and Juniors. Maurice was a Junior, and when he saw me, he took me under his wing. I quickly adjusted to high school after that. It broke my heart when he graduated. He said he would keep in contact with me, but a month ago he stopped emailing and writing me. Little did he know, he broke my heart again.

Turning my attention back to the match, I notice that Sonya was tearing up. I frown. Why was she crying? After the first set, I jog over to her side of the court.

"Sonya, are you okay?" I ask, mentally slapping myself. Of course she's not okay, she's crying! She sniffles.

"Yeah Numb— I mean Abby. Just… it's really tough starting a new school, that's all." Sonya says, tears trickling down her face. I pat her on the back.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it all out. Abby is going nowhere. Shhh…" I whisper, while rubbing her back. Once she was done crying, for 20 minutes, she smiles at me.

"Thanks Abby, I needed that." She exclaims. I chuckle.

"You're welcome." Mr. Tall calls us over and class is done.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter for me! I brought Sonya in!!! Aren't you all just proud of me! :DDD Okay… maybe not. I did take a long time to update… I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! Life has just been really busy at the moment. This chapter was fun to write. I got to make Mrs. Hall semi evil! :D She's really one of my most favorist teacher ever! Hoagie was just a tad OOC, with him taking authority and all of that. We all know that he's sorta a womanizer in the show, so I brought that out a bit. You all must be prepared! There is a reason to this all, especially why Sonya is there. Also, why does Maurice stop writing Abby? Why does no one remember Hoagie? And when Hoagie shows up, Maurice leaves. Why is that?! That's on a need to know bases, and well… you need to know in up coming chapters. Keep reading and reviewing, and suggestions are accepted and appreciated.

**Twister468**: YAY! 2/5 is an amazing couple! Thank you for being a fan of it to and reviewing! :)

**Fanfictionlover94in**: Thank you for all your input on this story! You have been a loyal reviewer and I really appreciate that. :)

**Blue-eyed-blonde12**: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I feel like I let you down the most. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer. I'm starting to work on the nest chapter so I hope to get that updated soon.

**Laurie43**: Sorry you didn't get to see why Hoagie is back yet. It wasn't appropriate for this chapter. I'm going to try and fit it into the next chapter.

**PREVIEW!!!!!!**

"Your in Geography to Hoagie!?" I cry. He smirks.

"Abby, I don't think you should go over to Hoagie's house." Fanny whispers. She pulls me closer. "Do you feel like we are being watched?"

"The mission is a go. Don't worry, I'll get her, she has no chance."

Have the three little sentences, gotten you excited? Well, its gotten me. I better start working on that chapter. See you all!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	4. What is with Gilligan?

Getting on it right away, just like a promised! :) Right now I'm watching fireworks for 4th of July. They are beautiful!  I want to thank all my reviewers again, like I always do. You guys are amazing!!! :D (Smileys are awesome!!!) All right, lets see if I can show you all why Hoagie is here, and answer some more of the questions I posed.

Disclaimer (BOO!!!!!) I don't own KND or the Teachers. Teachers own themselves and there personalities, expect Mrs. Hall. (Whispers) I made her evil!!!

* * *

My hair still wet from my shower after gym, I head to my Math class. Math is my least favorite subject, but I'm good at it. Which is awesome! Mr. VWal was also my math teacher, so I better stay on this good side.

Patton and Fanny share this class with me. I told them about English class, but left out on all the touching. Fanny was fuming.

"Mrs. Hall gave you a project on the first day?! Mrs. B would never do that!" She cries. I roll my eyes.

"Trust Abby. She's upset too." I say. Patton shakes his head.

"That's just wrong! No one should get homework on the first day, let alone a project." He says.

"Especially with Hoagie Gilligan!" Fanny shouts. The whole class turns to look at us; I blush and try to quiet her down.

"It's not that bad, and Hoagie is not that bad either. It's just the way high school works, and Abby is okay with that." I state. Fanny shakes her head.

"All right, but if that Gilligan kid does one thing to you, tell me so I can kick his---." Mr. VWal interrupts.

"Time to start now." I let out a sigh of relief. I've never been so relieved to learn about math before! Mr. VWal did introductions and we talked about how are day has been. He told us what to expect from him and what he expects from us. I think I'm going to like this class. I leave class as soon as the bell rings so I won't have to listen to Fanny ranting.

Next is Geography, oh joy. Again, not one of my favorite subjects, but who knows, maybe it'll be better this year. As I walk in I see Hoagie standing right by the whiteboard.

"Your in Geography to Hoagie!?" I cry. He smirks.

"Nice to see you too princess." I blush, cursing under my breath. Why do I always end up blushing when he's around? "Can you come over to my house tonight for our study date?" He asks.

"Um, I'm not sure I can. I've got to talk to my parents. That's why I told you to call me tonight." I say.

"Okay baby. I won't forget." He smirks and snaps my bra strap. I jump. He laughs. I blush bright red and want to kill him. Luckily for him class started. Wow, starting class save everyone from everything! Weird.

Mr. Scot is awesome! He's a star trekky, a sci-fi geek, loves fantasy and just adores us. Most teachers don't take the time to love us, but he does. Starting off class, he asks us to go around, say our name and the last movie we saw. It was really fun! The class period flew by and soon enough the final bell rang.

I go home and call my parents. They say it's fine for me to go over to Hoagie's. As I get ready to go over, I get a weird feeling, like I'm being watched. The doorbell rings and Fanny is at the door.

"Hey Fanny." I say. I open the door and let her in. "What are you---."

"Abby, I don't think you should go over to Hoagie's house." Fanny whispers. I look at her weirdly.

"Why shouldn't Abby?" I ask. "It's just to study. What harm could that be?" She shakes her head.

"Abby, I've got a bad feeling about this. Something is wrong about this all." I try and compute what she is saying.

"Wrong like what?" I ask, a feeling of dread coming over me. She pulls me closer.

"Do you feel like we are being watched?" I stare at her. Finally I say, "You too?"

________________________________Interuption_____________________________________

"Agent 52, come in." A voice said.

"Yes, Agent 93." 52 said.

"Well it's about time you answered back!" 93 cries.

"Sorry, I kinda had to go to school. The target is in 3 of my classes."

"Good, when can you get her here?"

"Patience! She just met me again. She doesn't trust me like before."

"But we need her!"

"I know, you have made that very clear. I need more time."

"The boss isn't going to like this."

"Just tell him the mission is a go, and don't worry, I'll get her, she has no chance."

Transmission ended blinked on the screen. Agent 93, sat back in his desk. Formulating his plan, to get her. (ring) (ring)

"Hello." He says into the phone.

"Hoagie, it's me Abby. I was wondering if you could come to my house instead. If that's okay." Abby speaks in to the phone. He smirks.

"Okay Abby. I'll see you in ten. Bye."

"Bye." Phone clicks off. Time to put my plan into action, he thought.

* * *

Wow this chapter was so easy to write! I had two updates in the same day! That's wow for me. :D I might not be able to update again for a while so I pray you like it! So, now you understand a bit more about Hoagie. Who's he working for though? Why is Abby a target? What does Sonya have to do with it? Fanny has some of her KND instincts left? Why? I guess some of them will be answered in the next chapter. See you all later and remember constructive criticism is awesome!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	5. TND or Teenz?

Everyone wants me to update. So I'm updating so. All right, I want to thank my reviewers again. I can't stress enough you guys are awesome! Clear something up, I never said who side everyone is on. You might or might not be surprised.

(sighs) Disclaimer: I don't own KND, the Internet and the teachers blah blah blah. Storytime now!

* * *

I pace around the house waiting for Hoagie. Fanny left after I called him. She didn't like it, but she said it was probably better if we studied over here. That strange feeling of being watch still hasn't left yet. Pacing was the only thing keeping me sane. The doorbell rings. Hoagie was at the door.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey babe, ready to 'study'?" He asks. I nod. "Where should we study? How about your bedroom?" I whack him with my hat.

"Stop being such a perv! We are going to study in the kitchen." I order. He smirks.

"You always like being in control don't you." He says. I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. "It's a rhetorical." I blush and say, "I knew that." Hoagie chuckles.

"Of course you do Abby." Then he mutters, "You always do." I choose to ignore that, but I wonder why he said that. He walks to the kitchen and sets his stuff down. I didn't wonder till later how he knew where the kitchen was.

"Okay, so what topic should we do? Abby really liked your idea of Arab-Israeli conflict." I ramble. Hoagie grins.

"Wow! You actually like one of my ideas! Someone call the newspapers." I whack him with my hat.

"You've had to many chilidogs!" I laugh. Hoagie freezes. I stop laughing, a concerned look on my face. "What's wrong Hoagie?" He shakes his head.

"Sorry. I thought… never mind." He pleads. I gaze at him. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Um… Okay." I say. "So lets look at that sheet and we can use my laptop to get some sources." Hoagie nods his head absent-mindedly. I grab my laptop and bring it down stairs. We surf the Internet for a while and take some notes. The poor Jews! They were persecuted because of what they believe in. After a bit, Hoagie changes back to his joking mood. He's a good student and I found myself enjoying working with him. At 6 o'clock he had to leave.

"Hey Abby, I got to go." He says. I frown and found myself saying, "Do you have too?" He chuckles.

"Yea Abbister, I got to go eat dinner with the fam." I frown again.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I say regretfully. Hoagie grins and hugs me.

"Hey don't be so sad princess. See ya tomorrow." I bury myself in him. Homesickness came over me. Something from long ago, seem to come up. Hoagie buried him face in the side of my neck. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"See you Abby." He says. He leans down and kisses my cheek. Then he goes home. I sat down in my chair and stare at where he was. My parents found me in that same position when they got home.

"Hey Abby, how was the studin' and the learnin, o you know what I mean." My dad asks. I smile.

"It went great dad, just great."

____________________________________Interuption_________________________________

Incoming message blinked on the computer, on the desk. The owner answers, "Hello?"

"Hello Sonya." The person said. She smiles.

"Hello Lee. What's up?" She asks. Lee chuckles.

"Nothing much, I just need your update on Abby." She grimaces.

"The Teenz are up to something. Hoagie was over at her house today to "study" with her." Lee stares at her.

"What! Why didn't you tell me Hoagie was anywhere near her? He could bring back her memory and the Teenz can find out the information before us." He rambles. Sonya sighs.

"Calm down Lee. I was just looking at the tape. Hoagie is getting emotional about this all. You know he used to have a close tie with her." Lee nods. "Anyway, he won't do anything to soon. Abby is just starting to trust him, but Fanny is trying to deter her from him. So we don't have anything to worry about it all yet."

"Okay but if anything changes, call me right away." Sonya nods her head.

"I got to go. Bye Sonya!"

"Bye Lee." Call end.

* * *

Haha! I got it updated before a week went by! I'm feeling really proud of myself now. All right, I answered a lot of questions. You can figure out who's on who's side. Even though it was really short, I hope you all liked the update. Why does everyone want Abby? How did she remember Hoagie used to eat a lot of chilidogs? All these question will be answered in time. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

**Fanfictionloverin94:** You have reviewed all of my pages and I really appreciated that! Thanks for supporting me through this story! :)

**Blue-eyed-blonde12: **Thanks for the support! I love that you are a die hard 2/5 fan too! Thanks for reviewing! :P

**Hellopandaluver: **Love that you love my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Twister468: **I'm glad you like the shout outs. So, I'm shouting out again! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, you rock my soxs! :P

**Laurie43: **I'm glad you get it! By the way, Hoagie was never decommissioned. I also updated really quickly so I hoped this floats your boat! :D

Suggestions are awesome and so is constructive criticism!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	6. Day 2 and no love?

Another update! Last one I had a lot of 2/5 fluff at the end, so I hope you all enjoyed that! Next up is Abby's second day of school, and a lot more. Recap!

~~~Kuki and Wally got together.

~~~Hoagie has Science, English and Geography with Abby and they're doing a project together.

~~~Rachel and Nigel like each other, so do Fanny and Patton.

~~~Sonya and Fanny (if you read Midnight Visit you would know that) are a TND agent.

~~~Hoagie is a Teenz agent and is after Abby.

~~~Maurice disappeared.

Disclaimer (neh I got nothing this time) I do not own teacher, KND or anything else. :(

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I pick it up and it's Fanny.

"Hey Abby!" She says.

"What do you want?! Abby is trying to sleep." I grumble.

"Oops! Sorry! I thought you would be up by now. It's 6:30." My eyes shot open.

"What?! Are you serious! Abby should have been up 30 minutes ago!" I yell. I scramble to get ready.

"Hey Abby do you want a ride to school? I can give you a lift." Fanny offers. I say yes and get off the phone. I finish getting ready when Fanny pulls up.

"Hey. Thanks for giving Abby a lift." I say as I get in. Fanny grins.

"No prob Bob!" I giggle.

"So how did the "Study date" with Hoagie go?" She asks. I blush and stammer, "It was good, awesome. He's… really good." Fanny gapes.

"Abigail Lincoln! Did you and Hoagie kiss?" She accuses. I turn even redder.

"No! Well, maybe. On the cheek, but he kissed me!" I explain. Fanny stares at me, then squeals, "Tell me all the details! Every single one!" Thankfully, we pulled up to the school right then, and I jump out.

"Hey Fanny thanks for the ride, but Abby's got to go to class. See ya later." I rush. I knew I would eventually tell Fanny, but right now I don't think I should, because something's off here. When I arrive to class, I slump down in my desk and try to think. Mr. T. notices me and come over.

"Hello Abby." Mr. T. says. I gaze up and saw Mr. T.

"Oh, hi Mr. T.? What's up?" I say. He grins.

"Actually, I was coming over to ask you that very same question. How are you Abby? You seem like you just lost your best friend." He says. I reply back automatically, "No Mr. T., Abby's doing just fine." Mr. T. shakes his head.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm always open." He walks away. I sit and mull over the words. Dang, I do feel like that. Fanny, I can't tell her what happened last night. Something tells me if I do, I'll lose Hoagie. I don't wanna lose him! I resolve not to tell her, or any of my friends, because they would tell her. I need Maurice, he would know what to do, he always does…

Mr. T. starts class, I try to focus on my artwork, but my thoughts go to Hoagie and the whole situation. Just thinking of him my heart starts to flutter. Last night, everything felt so right. I sensed something, from long ago, a déjà vu, sorta feeling.

At the end of class, I head to history class. Wally and Kuki were already there, making out at Wally's desk. I roll my eyes at them.

"Having fun you two?' I ask. Kuki jumps away from Wally and blushes.

"Abby! I was… we were… Hi." She says fluster. Wally blushes. I giggle.

"It's okay. Abby just wanted to say Hi and that you guys might wanna stop before Mr. Muehl comes in." I warn. They nod.

"Thanks Abby." Wally says. I nod.

"You're welcome." I say. Just then, Mr. Muehl comes in. We talk about the 49ers, and about the different types of people at the time. I started to thoroughly enjoy this class. Mr. Muehl not only talked about the 49ers, he also talked about his last hunting trip. He even showed us pictures! At the end of class, I hung back. Not sure if I wanted to see Hoagie or not. The students coming in for third hour made the decision for me.

When I stroll into Science, Hoagie is in his seat. He looks up and nods at me, in greetings. I smile and nod back. I go toward him, but Fanny comes in. I stare at her. She smiles and comes over to me.

"Hey Abby!" She says.

"What are you doing here?!" I demand. Fanny holds up her hands.

"Calm down Abby. All that happened is that I transferred into your class. Isn't that awesome!" She says. I glare and ask, "Is that the real reason for transferring to Abby's class." Fanny's smile fades. "Of course it is silly. What other reason could there be?" I glance at Hoagie. She follows my gaze. "No Abby that isn't why I transferred." I nod, though not convinced. Mr. VWal come up to the front and starts class. He introduces Fanny, then we have are seating arrangements for this six weeks. (Un)fortunately, I'm sitting by Hoagie. I almost fainted when I saw the chart. Fanny went over and talked to Mr. VWal something, probably the seating arrangements. Obviously, she didn't get her way, because she had a scowl on her face, when she sat down. Hoagie moved over to make room for me, making sure we weren't less than 11 ins. away from each other. I try and get his attention, but apparently, he was riveted in the lesson and didn't notice. When class was out, I attempt to talk to him, but Fanny stops me. She takes me to our usually lunch area, and corners me.

"Okay, something is going on between you and Hoagie, and don't lie to me! I can tell truth from crap!" Fanny threatens. I shrug.

"Nothing is going on between us. Abby and him are just partners that's all. Um… Hey Patton here. Hey Patton!" I yell trying to get his attention. Thank God for Patton! He seem to notice me wanting to get away from Fanny and came over.

"Hi Abby, hey gorgeous." He says. I start laughing and Fanny hits him on the shoulder. Patton rubs his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? I was complimenting you!" Fanny shook her head, and stomps away.

"Thanks Patton!" I say. He nods his head.

"No problem. What was that all about? I was complimenting her." He asks. I giggle.

"Cause, normally you insult her. So she takes it as one." I explain. Patton droops a bit.

"Oh…" I pat his back.

"Look, Abby knows you like Fanny. Gosh everyone knows that except Fanny! She's just, not ready for a relationship. She's never had one, and Abby thinks she's kinda scared." I comfort him. Patton shoots a grateful look, and thanks me. I nod and head over to the rest of the group. After lunch, I actually run to English to speak with Hoagie. I need to talk with him about last night. How it made me feel, and that I think he feels the same way too. When I walk through the door, I spot him and go over.

"Hey Hoagie." I say. Hoagie gazes up and nods. "Look Abby wants to say that last night…" He cut me off. "Abby please, let's not talk about that. I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was wrong. I see you as more as a… sister." I cringe. "I can ask for a different partner, if you want me too." I shake my head.

"No… that's all right. Just fine. Uh, Abby has to go and uh, do something. Bye." I stumble out of the classroom. I need air. My head started throbbing, my heart squeezing. My mind started to cloud. Everything went all fuzzy, the last thing I heard was, "Abby, Abby are you all right." Then I pass out.

* * *

Dramatic ending, I know. Yikes! It seems like I'm and evil monster or something for Hoagie acting like he doesn't like her back. We all know he does… Maybe. I lied in one part. Fanny has had a relationship… with Chad (Read Midnight Visit). Abby though, doesn't know. In fact, know one knows except Maurice, Chad and Fanny. Haha so evil. Will Fanny like Patton back? What's going to happen to Abby? She did pass out after all. (I've done that before.) Gosh, why would Hoagie do that? I really need to answer all these questions. Stay tuned.

**Fanfictionlover94:** Sweet new name! I never did understand the in. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. Writers block. (Yes I get them too! :P) Any ideas on who should find Abby?

**Blue-eyed-blonde12: **Awe! Your reviews are so sweet! Love them all! :) I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry she didn't remember anything else. I didn't know how to put that in. Do you have any ideas on who should find her?

**MomoTheStrange:** Tommy's a cutie! I need to put him in. I'm glad to help with your memory of KND! (sniffle) I feel so appreciated! 3/4 was the only couple who I thought were really cute, before I found . The first KND story I believe was a Nigel's leading woman one. I started after that noticing a lot of different couples. But enough about me, thanks for reviewing and I pray you like this chapter!

**DarkXRachel: **Yeah. Hoagie was never decommissioned. There is a good reason for that. I just worked out the kinks of the idea why he wasn't. Thank for the review! :) 2/5 rox my sox!

**Twister468: **Thank God for your Internet cookies! I didn't know how to end this chapter, and you Internet cookies help a LOT!!! I give them two thumbs up! ;)

**Laurie43: **Lee and Sonya… I'll answer that in the next chapter I promise! Did you like the chapter? It was kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you did!

**SplitDemonIdentity:** It was beautiful? Thanks!!! :) Yay! I'm making something enjoyable and beautiful! Thanks for the compliment! :)

Suggestions are awesome and so is constructive criticism!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	7. I've got a boyfriend?

All right, new chapter! :) Dang! I got Right Round by Flo Rida stuck in my head. Hmm… maybe I should use that song some time! Did everyone like the last chapter? You did? Well good! :P Okay, Abby fainted remember. Good, so we start off from there. Hmm… I need more Internet cookies! (love you tons Twister468) All right, enough stalling. On with the chapter!

Dang forgot about this! Disclaimer: I don't own KND, the teachers and about everything else. Now story time!

* * *

Beep beep. I groggily woke up and shut off the alarm clock. Sitting up, I glance around and lay back down. Then, in the recess of my mind I notice it wasn't my room and sit up like I was attached to a rocket ship. I didn't recognizing anything. I jump out of bed and realize I wasn't even in my clothes! I was wearing clothes, but I didn't own them. The room was weird. A HUGE video screen with a buhmillion buttons underneath, took up an entire wall. The buttons were made up of bottle caps, coat buttons and other things. The walls were some sorta metal, the door too, and a closet and desk was next to the bed.

I went to the closet, trying to find my clothes, but all I found were over grown t-shirts, black leggings, a light blue button up hiding in the back and low and behold my red hat! It wasn't as worn out though. I decide to put on the legging and the button up. For the finishing touches I place on my head, my red hat. Now to find out where I am.

I walk through the door into a hallway. After strolling for a bit, I notice some kids walking up and down the hallways as well. When I say hi, they stop and stare at me. Some were whispering and pointing. How rude! I travel down the hall till I reach a BIG door. Upon opening the door I see, a GINORMOUS control room with a BUHMILLION kids inside! I just stood there for who knows how long and just stared.

"Numbuh 5, what are you… Isn't that… Stupid Girl!" I turn to see Fanny? She was shorter though and more threating. I smile.

"Fanny! Oh my gosh, Abby has been wondering 'round this place trying to figure out where she is! So where are we?" I ask. Fanny just blinks. I wave my hand in front of her. "Hello? Earth to Fanny, come in Fanny." She shakes her head and grabs my arm.

"Come with me." She demands. I have no choice but to follow her. She leads me to a closet, turn on the light, pushes me in and closes the door. "All right Abby. What is going on and why are you wearing Hoagie's shirt?" I look down at myself. That's Hoagie's shirt? The Hoagie I know wears a blue polo, not a blue button up. I gaze up and reply, "Hoagie, as in Hoagie Gilligan?" Fanny sighs exasperated. "Yeah, the stupid boy from sector V, you know one of your best friends." I stare at her. Hoagie, one of my best friends? I don't believe that, in fact I can't believe that.

"Hoagie Gilligan, Abby's best friend?" I say. Fanny nods. I start laughing. "Are you kidding Abby? Abby just met him yesterday! You were with Abby, remember, be bumped into Abby and you threaten to take off his head." Fanny gazes at me.

"Abby, what's that last thing you remember?" She questions. I think about it, and then I remember the… incident. My eyes swell up with tears, but I fought to hold them back.

"Abby was running in the high school… trying to get away from someone. Someone Abby really like. Gosh Mrs. Hall is going to kill me, Abby missed English class!" I yell. Fanny shushes me.

"Why were you in the high school? And who is Mrs. Hall?" She asks. I giggle.

"Abby's a senior, of course I would be in the high school, because that's where I go to school. Mrs. Hall is Abby's English teacher." I explain. Fanny looks at me in shock. "What?" Fanny clears her throat.

"Abby, you and I are 12 years old. We are in middle school." She says. It's now my turn to stare. The cogs in my head spinning, I try and process it all.

"But, that can't be! Abby is 17 not 12. What's going on?" I ask. Fanny shakes her head.

"I don't know, but you better go lie down." I nod my head. We go out of the closet, and part ways. I travel back to the room convinced that after a nap; things should be back to normal. Unfortunately, I didn't expect bumping into someone, while turning a corner.

"Hey watch… Abby! Hey are you okay?" I gaze up to see… Hoagie? I about faint. What is he doing here?

"Hoagie, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull myself out of his arms. He lets go of me.

"Well, I came to see you. You are my girlfriend after all. Apparently, if I wasn't here on our 4th monthiversary, I was dead meat. " He chuckles. I try to process this. Hoagie was/is my boyfriend for the past four months, and I'm 12 years old, when I'm supposed to be 17. Also, I don't even know where I am! I decide to play along with it all.

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry, I've been really sidetracked." I explain. Hoagie looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay Abby? You look pale. Have you been working to hard? I knew you shouldn't have become supreme leader! It's just to much stress for you Abby." Hoagie rants. I act impulsively, and kiss him to silence him. He instantly melds to me. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. My arms snake around his neck and kiss for God knows how long. Finally ending when we need air. We stayed in the position, breathing heavily, until he pulls away.

"What was that for?" He asks. I smack him with my hat.

"To get you quiet. You could have woken up the dead, with how loud you were!" I exclaim. Hoagie smirks.

"Of course, not because you want to. No because you don't want me to wake the dead. That makes perfect sense!" He says. I grab his arm and yank him back to the room I woke up in. I close the door and turn to him.

"Hoagie be quiet!" I say. He smirks and says, "Make me Abby." I sigh. It's not that I don't wanna kiss him, in fact he's a really good kisser! But, I want to figure out where I am and all that stuff. Though… it's probably better if he's quiet. I take his face between my hands and kiss him. He pushes me against the wall, and puts his arms around me. My hands roam to his head; I push off his hat and run my hands through his hair. His tongue licks my lips and I let him in. Our tongues fight for dominance, I let him win. It's easier that way. When it becomes hard to breathe, we part. Once we had oxygen, Hoagie puts his lips back on mine. When we finally stop, both his and my lips were bruised. I went and sat on the bed, and Hoagie sat next to me. Actually, used him for a pillow. We didn't speak, he played with my hair and eventually, I fell asleep.

"Abby, Abby! Wake up!" My eyelids flickered open. I was lying down on a bench in the nurse's office. I look around, trying to figure out why I'm here and what happened to Hoagie?

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted, in the middle of the hallway." Says a voice. I turn to see… Maurice?

"Maurice!" I shout, I jump up to hug him, but I get dizzy and have to lay down again. "What are you doing here? Why haven't you stayed in touch? What happened to you?" I fired off the questions one after the other. Maurice laughs. Boy was it good to see him again!

"Your dad didn't tell you I guess. I came to get you, to come up with me to the beach with Chad and me." He explains. I stare at him.

"Really?! But, it's a school day." I say. He shakes his head.

"But it's also a Friday. Your dad just wants you to have one last vacation, before going head on into your senior year." Maurice says. I grin.

"Well that's a good enough for me!" I say. Maurice grins.

"Good. Come on let's go." He says. I hop up and follow him to the car. Little did I know, the aviator hat guy was watching from the window. He turns his head and wipes away a tear. Trying to tell himself, that what happened back at the KND 5 years ago had been amazing, but now she had another guy on her mind. It was time to let go of those feeling for her. She was the target; he couldn't feel that way anyway. He walks down the hallway and disappears from sight.

* * *

No Hoagie, don't let go of those feeling! She likes you back, I promise you! Gosh it is a 2/5 fanfic! I feel so bad… :( I ended on a melancholy note. I gave you a glimpse, like a bit of Abby's memory, while she was past out. At the end you see that Hoagie was remembering it too. (Sniffle) I picked Maurice to find her, because I needed to bring in him and Chad somewhere. I looked at all the suggestions, but decided on him. Sorry guys! Ugh, I'm exhausted! It's so late! Wow I use exclamation points a lot! (see I just did again!) (Dang it!) (skip it) Anyway, hope you like the update! Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! ;)

Thanks to all my reviewers for review! I couldn't have done it without you guys! :D Also, why is Maurice back? And Chad too? Why is Abby a target? Why is it important that Abby and Hoagie were a couple when they were 12? Why did they end? So many questions! Stayed tune! :)

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	8. I wanna Runaway or did I?

New chapter, yay! :P I'm eating Froot Loops while I write this, so I might spaz out a bit. What?! They are really good! (taps chin) Maybe, I showed make this chapter a song fic! Hmm… Should I? Let me look at my playlist. (scrolls through list) Haha! Runaway by Avril Lavigne! No… too many cuss words… this is a kids fic! What if I block it out? Yeah that's what I'll do! Okay, to do: Explain why Maurice and Chad are here. Maybe why it's important that Hoagie and Abby were a couple before. Now to the… Wait?! I forgot the disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Runaway by Avril Lavigne, and everything else. EXCEPT!!! The plot. HAHA! I own something!

* * *

When I climbing in the car, Chad greets me and Fanny was there too! I look at her, she shrugs her shoulders, and I turn to Maurice.

"So… we are going to the beach?" I say, mentally slapping myself for saying something so stupid. Maurice grins.

"Yeah, Abbister. It's going to be really fun. Gosh, I've not seen you or Fanny in forever! What's new with everyone?" Fanny launches into what has happened to us since Chad and Maurice's graduation. I lie back in my seat and listen. When she tells about the party three weeks before school starts, she leaves out a few details and I step in.

"Fanny, you didn't tell them about spin bottle." I say innocently. Fanny makes a face.

"They don't need to know about that." She defends. I smirk. The boys look quizzically at her.

"Oh, Abby thinks they do!" I say. Fanny looks at me in horror.

"Abby don't you dare!" She threatens. I grin.

"Fanny and the rest of us were playing spin the bottle, though she really didn't want to play it. She spun it and it landed on Patton." I giggle. Fanny puts covers with her hands. Chad stares at her. Maurice starts laughing.

"What happened next?" Chad asks. I laugh.

"She and him went into the closet and don't come out for… what 2 hours?" I ask Fanny. "Fanny's lips were so bruised afterwards. Patton and her didn't talk for two weeks." By the time I was done with the story, we were at the dance. Chad jumps out of the car and storms away. Fanny shoots me a glare, and then runs after him. "What did Abby say?" I ask Chad. He shakes his head.

"You should ask Fanny, not me." He says. I nod my head. Chad cools down in while and joins us again, though he doesn't talk to Fanny the rest of the time. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw! Fanny kept shooting me looks. Maurice tries to lighten the mood, but it really doesn't work. After a while, we all sit down and try to make small talk. Then Fanny suddenly grins evilly at me.

"Abby, have you told them about Hoagie yet?" She asks. Chad. Maurice and I freeze.

"No she hasn't." Maurice says. "Abby, do you need to tell us something?" I shrink back and blush.

"Nothing. Hoagie is just… Abby's English partner." I say bitterly, remember his and mine last conversation. Maurice looks at me in disbelief.

"Just an English partner?" Maurice asks. I frown.

"Yeah, that's what he is." I affirm. Fanny grins, and asks, "What about that kiss you told me about?" I almost fall over. Dang! I forgot I told her a bit about that. I swallow hard.

"What kiss?" I say. Fanny shakes her head.

"You know perfectly well 'What kiss'!" She says. I blush. Maurice and Chad study me.

"Abby." Maurice says. I cave.

"All right! Last night Hoagie and Abby were researching for a paper… when he had to leave, Abby didn't want him too." I say. Tears were coming to my eyes. I wipe my face angrily. "Abby doesn't know why it felt like that. She just did, like something from long ago just came rushing through my system and she felt like I really knew him. Abby knew he was safe and he was like… Abby's best friend." I admit, the tear freely flowing down my face. Maurice wraps his arm around me and pulls me close.

"Abby, it's okay. Shh… It's okay. He's not worth crying over." He says, and then looks me in the eyes. "I know him. Abby, stay away from him, he's very dangerous." I stare at him.

"Hoagie's not dangerous! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!" I defend him. I break myself out of Maurice's arms. Maurice shakes his head.

"I know Hoagie better than you. He's worse than you think. Ever since he was almost 13 he has been like that." He talks like I was a little kid. I shake my head.

"No he hasn't!" I exclaim. Maurice sighs. Chad and Fanny look back and forth between us, not sure what to do.

"Hoagie has hurt you before Abby. You don't remember, but he has." I shake my head.

"No, no he hasn't!" I yell. Maurice doesn't stop.

"He basically left you to die! He didn't help you, even when he could. He just came back to hurt you more." Maurice yells, standing up. I stand up as well.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" I scream. "Just shut up!" Maurice smirks.

"What? Do you want him to be your prince? Sorry to disappoint you princess, but he's evil and he will hurt you. So stay away from him!" Maurice says. I shake my head.

"No, no, no! I can't believe it and I won't believe it." I yell. Maurice steps towards me; he tries to place his hand on me, but I jerk out of the way. "Don't touch! Don't you ever touch me! Just go, go away, back where you came from. You left, you can't just come back and expect me to listen to you!" Maurice tries to grab me, but I run. Chad and Fanny chase after me, but I'm faster than them. I run until they are out of sight. I pull out my iPod and try to calm myself down. Runaway by Avril Lavigne comes on. I listen to it as I think about what has happened the past two days.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah__  
__Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late__  
__My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range__  
__Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

Well, my life really has gone to the wrong side. I wonder if my phone works… of course not! Also, Maurice has the car, so I better start walking.

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground__  
__No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow__  
__Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no__  
__Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

Clouds made the sky look depressing covered the sun. It was just like my mood. Who does Maurice think he is? How can he make judgments on Hoagie like that? 

_And I feel so alive__  
__I can't help myself, don't you realize_

He needs a reality adjustment. He doesn't know when he left it devastated me. Now, I'm finally over him and like someone else. Then he suddenly shows up and expects me to come back to him. I will not do that! I've got my own life with out him, so he better get over it.

_I just wanna scream and lose control__  
__Throw my hands up and let it go__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

Gosh, I want to just get my own way. You know, my way or the highway. My life has been so complicated since I was turned 13. Why can't things be easy? I just wanna walk away from it all and wait for everything to work out.

_I just want to fall and lose myself__  
__Laughing so hard it hurts like h*&__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

Maybe, I should runaway. Yeah, I could go visit my brother and his family! Hehe, the look on my brother's face would be priceless. 

_So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering__  
__I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning__  
__Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk__  
__Yeah, you know how it is life can be a b*$%_

Cars pass me by, but none stop to help. Eventually, I reach a town and find a park bench to sit on. I've got to figure out what I wanna do now.

_I feel so alive__  
__I can't help myself, don't you realize_

I wanna rebel, to live my own life without people stopping me. How can I do that when my friends underestimate me.

_I just wanna scream and lose control__  
__Throw my hands up and let it go__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

Is it too much to ask for me to live my own life, on my own accord? Whatever, I'm out.

_I just want to fall and lose myself__  
__Laughing so hard it hurts like h*&__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

I start looking for a phone for me to call a cab. When a car pulls up beside me.

"Hey Abby. What are you doing here?" Asks the driver. I look in and see… Hoagie?

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?" I ask. He grins.

"I asked you first." He laughs. I giggle.

_Runaway, runaway__  
__Runaway, runaway__  
__Runaway, runaway__  
__Runaway, runaway_

I tell him what happened, but left out the part about what Maurice said about him. Hoagie listens intently, nodding his head every once in a while. After I'm done, he gazes at me. Then says, "Get in the car." 

_I just wanna scream and lose control__  
__Throw my hands up and let it go__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

I stare at him, in shock. He snaps his fingers.

"Abby, please get in the car." He says. I snap out of it.

"You were serious?" I ask. He smirks.

"No, I mean to leave you on the side of the road, not knowing what awaits you. Of course I'm serious! No please get in the car." He says. I jump a bit, and then climb into shotgun.

_I just want to fall and lose myself__  
__Laughing so hard it hurts like h*&__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

"So where too?" He asks. I stare again. Hoagie shakes his head.

"You're really not paying attention are you?" He asks. I shake my head. He chuckles.

"Where do you wanna go, cause obviously, you don't wanna go home?" He asks. I think about it for a minute.

"Anywhere but there or here." I say. He breaks out into a grin and says, "I hope that is what you would say!" He put the car in gear and floored it.

_I just wanna scream and lose control__  
__Throw my hands up and let it go__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

Rolling the windows down, I've never felt so alive. I ask Hoagie where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. Finally, he stops the car. I look out to see… Huh?! An old tree house! It was a buhmillion feet tall and had parts of planes n such sticking out every which way. My mind starts to hurt for some reason and tears well up in my eyes.

"What is this place?" I ask. Hoagie looks solemnly at me.

"Somewhere in our past." He says. He puts on me and takes me into the tree house.

_I just want to fall and lose myself__  
__Laughing so hard it hurts like h*&__  
__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

* * *

Wow! That took forever to write! A whole week! I really pray its good! Sorry it took so long to write. First I decided on the song, then I had to get the whole plot of the chapter straight, what I should put in and not… Okay, I know, excuses, excuses. I'm sorry! Love you guys! Anyway, they are at the tree house! What are they doing there? Wait… Hoagie almost let Abby die before?! What's going on between Fanny and Chad? What's with Maurice? He seems stressed. What about? Some many questions, so little chapter. Side note, this might be the last chapter for a bit, cause I've got to get ready for a competition that I'm in. So, I kinda came up with the idea to start dedicating chapters… is it a stupid idea? Cause, I've kinda had this user in mind while I was making this chapter. But anyway, thanks for reading!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	9. Why does my head hurt?

Okay, new chapter, but really short! I have to figure out all of the details for why everyone is after Abby. Good ideas that haven't been played out before are hard to find! I kinda came up with an idea that formed from a book I was reading, but I'm trying to figure out how to do some of it without plagiarizing it. Yeah… so that's my little dilemma right now. 'Sides guy problem. Now I can go on forever bout all that! So I should stop myself now. Okay, so on with the story!

… Why?! Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot, okay?

* * *

We went up an elevator to a big room. The room looked sorta like the room in my dream, the one like a control room. My headache grew even worse; I had to clutch Hoagie so I didn't faint. Faces flooded my mind; kids that kinda looked like my friends when they were younger. Hoagie led me over to the couch, and we sat together. Well… actually I was sitting on him, not the couch.

"Are you okay Abby?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder. I attempt to nod my head, but it feels like a ton of bricks. He pulls me into him more and I rest my head on his chest. He starts stroking my hair. "Tell me when you feel better." I snuggle into him. After a while, my mind stopped hurting so much, but I didn't move from my spot. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. "You feeling better?" Hoagie asks. I sigh.

"Yeah, Abby feels better now." I say, trying to make him understand what I'm feeling snuggling into him more. Obviously though, he has rocks for brains. He moves me off him and stands up. I cross my arms. No fair! Hoagie tries to pull me up from the couch, but I don't budge.

"Come on Abby, I've got to show you something!" He says. I shook my head. He sighs. "Come on Abby! Please get up." I still wouldn't budge. "Fine, then." He reaches down and picks me up. My face morphs into shock.

"Put Abby down Hoagie, put Abby down this instant!" I demand. He chuckles.

"Will you come with me willingly?" He asks. I grin.

"Never fiend!" I declare. Hoagie laughs.

"Well then, I guess you better get comfortable princess, cause I ain't putting you down." He says. I giggle. He walks around the room to the hallway. I see big doors with big painted numbers on them. My headache comes back with a vengeance. I become somewhat woozy, my fingernails dig into Hoagie's back. "Ow! Why are you carving out my back?!" I try to grin, but it came out a grimace.

"Nothing, Abby's head is just hurting again, that's all." I say. I couldn't see the expression on Hoagie's face, and that unnerved me. He just kept walking and went into the room label 5. He dropped me on the bed.

"Your heads going to keep hurting for a while Abby. I'm sorry." He says, placing a light kiss on my forehead. My head kept pulsing, and slowly it became almost unbearable.

"But, why Hoagie?" I ask. I put a hand on my head, my brain felt like mush. So many things were running through my mind, my 16th birthday party, the first day of 9th grade, and the 8th grade dance. Then some memories that I didn't know I still had surfaced. One was right before I turned 13. I was screaming about something or someone and was pushed into a chamber on a white hospital bed, strapped down. I saw… Fanny, Chad and Maurice! Chad was holding on to Fanny while she was struggling to break free, and Maurice pushed me into the chamber. I curled up into a ball at the memory. More kept flashing by, I feel myself wrapped up into a tight embrace. I look up at my holder and say, "Numbuh 2." Then faint into his arms.

* * *

Ugh! So not my best work. My competition is in exactly 2 days!!!!! I'm so nervous!!!! I've got 3 major people who want to win going against me! And they have done it soooo much longer than me!!!! Anyway, Abby remembers now? Kay… What's with the flashback to decommissioning?? Ugh! I'm horrible… -ducks at flying veggies- Really short but all that I can do right now. Had to rewrite it like… 10 bazillion times… Now it's just really short. :( Please tell me what you think! But no flames.

In God We Trust,

Numbuh 145362


	10. I know who you are!

Okay really fast update!!! Semi-important chapter so read and try to understand! Just so you know. Thanks Jess for looking at this!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or really anything else.

* * *

I open my eyes and see that I'm in my old room. I sit up, memories still rushing through my head. I glance around and see Numbuh 2, his back turned to me, looking at my desk. I quietly get up and sneak up behind him. Then I jump on his back.

"Wha?!" Hoagie yells. I giggle. He turns his head to see me, and breaks out into a smile. "Abby, you're awake!" He yells. I smile back.

"Well, Abby's not sleepwalking if that's what you're thinkin or at least anymore with all that yellin." I say. He blushes.

"Sorry!" He whispers. I laugh.

"It's s'okay baby." I whisper in his ear. A shiver goes down his back. I grin.

"So, you're going to get off my back now right?" Numbuh 2 asks. I smirk.

"Never baby!" I exclaim.

"You think so huh?" He asks. I nod. "Well, Ms. Abigail Lincoln, I don't think you will be on my back for long." I frown.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause of this." And he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his front.

"Since when could you do that?" I gasp. He smirks.

"Hey, I'm not the chubby preteen I used to be! I workout." He says proudly. I look him over. Heck yeah! He had muscle that was apparent. Thankfully, he was still comfortable, if he wasn't I would have him stop working out! I gaze up to his face and say, "Numbuh 5 knew that Numbuh 2! You started some when you were 11 ½. Don't think that Numbuh 5 didn't notice then." I say, and then blush. He chuckles.

"I should hope you notice, or did you forget the last 11 months of KND?" I blush even harder.

"Well, Numbuh 5 was sorta decommissioned." I explain. He gazes quizzically at me. I blush even harder, and I bet moon base could even see it! "Abby remembers everything now from KND, even the last few months Numbuh 2." Numbuh 2 stands me up.

"Abby we aren't in KND anymore, you can call me Hoagie." He says, leaning in. I lean in back.

"What if Abby wanna call you Numbuh 2 or 2?" I ask. He tilts my chin up.

"Do you really want too?" He asks. I shake my head. He closes the distance and puts his lips on mine. I kiss back right away, remembering the last few months on KND. The sneaking around to be with each other, the way he sometimes would just hold me when I had a bad day. The way he told me he loved me before Rachel was decommissioned, and that he didn't wanna be like Nigel who didn't tell her that he was in love with her. Nigel never did tell her that he was/is in love with her. At least Hoagie told me.

My hands went up to Hoagie's hair and tangled themselves in his locks. His arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer into a deeper kiss. I will forever curse oxygen, that's always the reason the kissing stops.

"Yeah, Abby's not sure if she remembered quiet right. If we could go over it again…" I trail off. Hoagie chuckles.

"Not right now. You probably have a ton of questions by now." He says. I look at him quizzically for a minute then remember my decommissioning.

"Abby don't really remember my decommissioning. What happened?" I ask, feigning innocence. Hoagie's grin falls and sighs.

"Of course you would want to know about that." He says. I nod. "All right, let me think about how to put that." He paces around my room. I watch, noticing little details, such as he still runs his fingers through his hair when he's thinkin hard. After a while he comes back over to me.

"Okay, you were brought to moonbase with injures." He starts out. I nod in understanding. "It was bad, like you weren't going to die or anything like that, but you were definitely going to have scars. They happened on your last mission…" He pauses. I put a hand on his arm, encouraging him to go on. He took a shaky breath and went on. "Apparently, the TND ordered that you would be decommissioned immediately. Really, just two agents wanted you to decommissioned-"

"Chad and Maurice!" I cry. Hoagie nods. Wait?! Maurice is my friend… or at least I thought he was. This could explain his behavior on the beach today! Hoagie continues.

"They wanted you to be for some reason. They took you from the infirmary, in a hospital bed, to decommissioning. Fanny tried to stop them, but they decommissioned you anyway. Right after that, they had our whole sector decommissioned." What?! Our whole sector? Why the heck would they do that?

"I really don't know why they did it. I escaped, but the rest were caught off guard and decommissioned." He says. Oops! I said it out loud. Or he read my mind. Either way I should stop having these conversations in my head. Then I remember something and I turn to look at him.

"Abby remember the mission, Abby thinks." I say. Hoagie's face turned grim.

"I thought you would. You told me a bit, but not a lot, enough to know that you were in danger and you wouldn't let me help you." He accuses. I shrug.

"Abby didn't want you to get hurt. No one knew Abby came to see you during the mission, and that's a good thing or you would have been hurt… or worse." I choke a bit. Hoagie just shakes his head.

"Abby, when are you going to really notice that I'm a big boy and can take care of himself." He says. I smirk.

"When you stop acting like a lil' kid." I proclaim. We stare at each other for a bit, daring the other to look away. Finally, Hoagie yawns and looks away.

"It's late, I'm going to go to bed." He announces. I nod, then smirk.

"You could stay in here." I offer. Hoagie grins.

"As much as I want to, I'm going back to my old room and actually get some sleep." I pout. He chuckles. "Good night Abby." He says ducking out the door.

"Night Hoagie." I say. I lie down in my old bed and think about all the missions my team and I had and all the memories we had. I turn off the lights and snuggle into my comforters. Suddenly, I remember every detail about the mission. My heart starts pounding, and every sense is heightened. People, I know now are after me and they want the info that I can now give. I knew then, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

As I said really fast update. Competition tomorrow and I've got to go now so I hope you all like it!!!

In God We Trust,

Alex


	11. Transmission Interrupted

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

HAHA! Finally, after so long, I have a chapter up! It took me forever to come up with a plot for this chapter. I decided to go out of the norm and do a "Transmission Interupted". I thought this would be the best to set up the plot. This is a MUST READ chapter. If you miss this chapter... you are in hot water. Well, there is a "Flashback" that you don't NEED to read. but the rest... just read the chapter. Okay, I sound like a pycho or something so I should let you all read now... BYE!!! See ya at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: (See chapter before ^_^)

* * *

_________________________________________________________Transmission Interrupted_______________________________________________________________________

Sonya slammed her fist on to the desk. "Dang it! There is like 4 hours of missing feed from the Abby cams and they are still not showing me anything still!" She screeched.

"Calm down Sonya. What was the last thing you saw before the feed cut?" Lee asks, trying hard to keep his cool. Sonya lately had become hard to deal with. Lee was wondering if it was "girl problems" that he heard his sister, Leanne, goes through. Though, Leanne is back to normal in normally, four days, but this has gone on for two weeks! When is it going to end?! Lee thoughts were interrupted by Sonya answering his question.

"I saw her on a park bench over in Harvey County (AN: My salute to Rachel's brother!), listening to her iPod, then, a blank screen! I picked up no disturbances, nothing!" Sonya yells. Lee sighs.

"What about before that, what was she doing? Think Sonya and for Heaven's sake please calm down!" Lee exclaims. Sonya, closing her eyes, takes a deep breath. She opens, and says, "She was at the beach with Fanny, Chad and Maurice." Lee's jaw drops.

"Wha, what?! Maurice and Chad aren't even supposed to think of them, let alone be with them! They're in the AND, they can't have any interactions with them!" Sonya smirks.

"Who now needs to calm down?" She asks. Lee's glares.

"Son (sown), do you realize how big this is! This is… is worse than what Nigel ever did being leader of Sector V!" He cries out. Sonya looks at him in disgust.

"Oh, I didn't know that with being friends with Harvey, Rachel's brother, who had to deal with Sector V almost everyday and who he talked about constantly. Of course I know dimwit! I'm not dumb!" Sonya glares. Lee fights down a blush.

"Well, what were they talking about?" Lee asks. Sonya turns to the screen and says, "Look for yourself, this is the last 10 minutes." Lee piers at the screen.

_What's on the Screen_

_Chad, Fanny, Abby and Maurice were sitting by a fire on the beach. Then Fanny suddenly grins evilly at Abby._

"_Abby, have you told them about Hoagie yet?" She asks. Chad. Maurice and Abby freeze._

"_No she hasn't." Maurice says. "Abby, do you need to tell us something?" Abby shrinks back and blushes._

"_Nothing. Hoagie is just… Abby's English partner." She says bitterly. Maurice looks at Abby in disbelief._

"_Just an English partner?" Maurice asks. Abby frowns._

"_Yeah, that's what he is." She affirms. Fanny grins, and asks, "What about that kiss you told me about?" Abby almost falls over and swallows hard._

"_What kiss?" She says. Fanny shakes her head._

"_You know perfectly well 'What kiss'!" She says. Abby blushes. Maurice and Chad study her._

"_Abby." Maurice says. She caves._

"_All right! Last night Hoagie and Abby were researching for a paper… when he had to leave, Abby didn't want him too." She says. Tears were coming to her eyes. She wipes her face angrily. "Abby doesn't know why it felt like that. She just did, like something from long ago just came rushing through my system and she felt like I really knew him. Abby knew he was safe and he was like… Abby's best friend." She admits, the tear freely flowing down her face. Maurice wraps his arm around Abby and pulls her close._

"_Abby, it's okay. Shh… It's okay. He's not worth crying over." He says, and then looks her in the eyes. "I know him. Abby, stay away from him, he's very dangerous." She just stares at him._

"_Hoagie's not dangerous! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!" She defends. She breaks herself out of Maurice's arms. Maurice shakes his head._

"_I know Hoagie better than you. He's worse than you think. Ever since he was almost 13 he has been like that." He talks to her like she was a little kid. Abby shakes my head._

"_No he hasn't!" Abby exclaims. Maurice sighs. Chad and Fanny look back and forth between them, not sure what to do._

"_Hoagie has hurt you before Abby. You don't remember, but he has." She shakes her head._

"_No, no he hasn't!" Abby yells. Maurice doesn't stop._

"_He basically left you to die! He didn't help you, even when he could. He just came back to hurt you more." Maurice yells, standing up. Abby stands up as well._

"_You don't know what you are talking about!" Abby screams. "Just shut up!" Maurice smirks._

"_What? Do you want him to be your prince? Sorry to disappoint you princess, but he's evil and he will hurt you. So stay away from him!" Maurice says. Abby shakes her head._

"_No, no, no! I can't believe it and I won't believe it." She yells. Maurice steps towards Abby; he tries to place his hand on her, but she jerk out of the way. "Don't touch! Don't you ever touch me! You left! You can't just come back and expect me to listen to you! Just go, go away, back where you came from." Maurice tries to grab Abby, but Abby runs. Chad and Fanny chase after her, but she was faster than them. She ran until they are out of sight. Pulling out her iPod, she listens and walks around. She comes upon a town and sits down on a park bench. Looking around at her surrounding, _BEEP, the screen turns blank.

Lee stares at it, trying to comprehend what just happened. Maurice totally lost his cool and yelled at Abby, the girl who has been like his little sister since the beginning of her KND days. He was her guardian, when he was apart of the TND. What the heck happened to him? Why was Hoagie such a threat? Lee knew that Hoagie was a rogue agent, but he didn't know why. Sonya sighs, interrupting Lee's thoughts.

"The TND already knew Hoagie was back, I wonder why they didn't tell the AND? I guess I know though." She says bitterly. Lee looks at her and inquires what she knows. Sonya gazes at the blank screen. After a moment, she spoke in an almost unheard whisper.

"They want what Abby knows about the weapon that can destroy everything. Good or bad. That's all everyone knows. Abby is the one who knows everything, but she was decommissioned to early to tell anything. The AND and TND wanted her then, but she was under the protection of Maurice and Chad, so they couldn't recommission her. Now, though, with this evidence, Chad and Maurice could get kicked out of the AND. They can finally get what they want!

"Abby is now missing on top of this! The TND will, mostly likely, declare it an 'emergency' to find Abby, then recommission her and take the information. The AND will figure it out soon enough and try to take the information, first by diplomacy, and if that doesn't work, by force. The TND resolve to attack the AND, making an all out war, pushing the KND to choose sides, spilt in half forcing teammate to go against teammate! Abby is going to be pumped for information, using anyway to obtain it, even, threaten all that she holds dear! This outcome will resolve nothing but bring destruction!" Sonya ends in a sob. Lee is dumbstruck. How could just one person effect so many? Lee thought about his family and friends. He had to protect them. Coming to a decision he spoke.

"Delete the tape. Tell them there was a malfunction or something. If they don't believe you, I'll take the heat." She looks at me in surprise.

"Lee! You can't do that, it is are duty as---" Lee cut her off.

"It is our duty to protect, kids around the world, and that is what we are doing." Le stated firmly. Sonya looked unconvinced. Lee softened.

"Son, listen please. You know it is right." Sonya nodded. He sighs in relief. Sonya goes to delete the tape. Her hand above the button, she mutters under her breath.

"May God help us."

Click.

* * *

IT IS SO INTENSE!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THE "INFORMATION" ABOUT?! WILL IT BRING ABOUT THE END?! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ABBY AND HOAGIE?! SO MANY QUESTIONS! SO LITTLE CHAPTERS. (THINKING ABOUT SEQUEL) {JUST REALIZED CAPS LOCKS WAS ON} [Now off] If you haven't checked out my profile, you haven't known that right now I'm in Europe an have been for awhile and won't be back for... I don't know... that's not good. Anyway, I'm not sure when I can update again. I hope, though, you like that chapter! [By the way, I placed really well in the competition! :-)] Please review! Tell me if my story needs to be... (gulps) discontiued or not, because of my horrible lack of updating. (Dodges tomatoes) Write you all later!

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	12. I meet half of Sector V

**Title: **Blip

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! I'm not DEAD!!!! I was just on a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long break! ;)

**Dedication: **Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Dedication: **To blue-eyed-blonde12 – Thank you for giving me incentive in your last review to continue this story! And to fictionlover94 - who was the first to EVER talk to me on ! Thank you so much for all of your criticism and your loving words!

**Chapter Summary:** After a long night, all Abby wants to do is sleep and forget. Unfortunately, others have a different plan in mind.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own KND…

* * *

I woke up, eye lids droopy with no sleep. I had dozed off a few times during the night, but nothing substantial. My last mission was on my mind. The whole thing had started off so simple, just translate a scroll Sector B had found. Why were Cree and I the only ones in KND history that had knowledge of the Credonian language, let alone be able to translate it?

Sighing, I head to the kitchen of the Grand Tree house. Coffee would be just the thing to make up for loss of sleep. Moving around the massive room, I easily find sugar, and more sugar, but not an ounce of coffee grinds! Mentally, I slap myself. Of course there is no coffee; this tree house did belong to Pre-Teens, they had no need for it. I guess I'll go for a soda.

Fishing around the fridge, I find a Fizz Pop. After I pop the lid, I smell the syrupy aroma, beckoning me to take a sip. Placing the cool glass opening on my lips, I pour the sweet liquids into my mouth, making my taste buds go into a happy place. After finishing, I dispose of the bottle in the discarding bin.

Behind me, I hear a click. Mentally reprimanding myself for letting down my guard, I turn and see… Joey Beetles?! He was equipped with a S.P.A.N.K.E.R. and it was pointed at me!

"Oi'! Don't move ya cruddy teenager!" He yells, sounding a lot like his older brother, Wally. I blink.

"Lil' Joey Beetles, is that you? Abby hasn't seen ya since you were in pre-k! You're now in KND. Takin' up your bro's position no doubt." I say, hoping this would calm him, like it did Wally. Unfortunately, he was not like his brother in this aspect.

"Nice try teenager! I'll give ya 10 seconds to explain why yer here." Joey retorts. I fumble around my brain, struggling to figure out what to tell him, when…

"Numbuh 431! (You know 4=3+1 :P) What is going on here?" Says a voice, coming into the kitchen. To my amazement, it was…

"I, uh, found this teenager sneakin' round the kitchen, Mushi." He says, blushing. I chuckle to myself. He might not be exactly like his brother, but he was pretty darn close!

"Don't call me Mushi when we are on duty, Numbuh 431!" Mushi bellows at him, then quickly turns her attention to me. "Who do we have here? Well, well ex-Numbuh 5. What a surprise! Ex-Numbuh 2 said he was going to bring you, I didn't expect this soon!" She says. Joey and I look at each other, then at her. In unison we ask, "What the bloody heck are you talking about?!" Wow, we both had been around Wally and Nigel too long! Mushi glances about, as if looking for something or someone. My answer came just a second later.

"Where is ex-Numbuh 2? He should be the one to explain this. But, I'm going to need Joey and ask him a question first." She tells us. Joey nods, and they walk to the next room. Waiting for what seemed like forever, which was actually 5 minutes, Joey came to join me, back in the kitchen.

A solemn faced he says, "Mushi, uh, I mean, Numbuh 312 (3=1+2! Haha I crack myself up!) is gonna find ex-Numbuh 2 now. She said to stay with ya, 2 with explain the whole thing to ya." I nod. As we wait, an uncomfortable silence creeps in. Shifting from one foot to another, I attempt to think of something to break the silence. As if someone was listening to my thoughts, Joey's cellphone went off.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

Joey curses under his breath, picking up his phone.

"Shawnie, why the bloody heck did ya change mio ringtone?!" He yells into the phone, but quickly his face morphed to horror. "Tawni! I'm sorry, I, uh, thought you was…" He paused. "I'm really sorry, I didn't check mio caller I.D." He listens and replies, "Uh, ya I can't go over today to study… Cause I'm busy. Ya, so I gotta go, bye!" Joey quickly flips his phone. "I hate you Shawnie!" Raising an eyebrow, I decide not to comment. A silent vale enclosed the room again. What was taking Mushi and Hoagie so long?!

"Uh, I'm, uh, sorry 'bout earlier." Shaking out of a dazes, I realize Joey was talking. I gave my famous half-smile and reply, "S'ok Joe. I'm sorry about not letting you know who I was right away. You's just doin' your job. All's forgiven."

The echoing of hands clapping bounce around in the air.

"Well thanks Joe for apologizing to my girlfriend, before I'd have to beat it outta you." Both Mushi and I roll our eyes. Boys.

"What took ya'll so long? We was waiting for forever!" I half-heartedly complain, wish I hadn't though. The atmosphere in the room chilled, I wish had worn a jacket. My boyfriend's and the other's looks brought back to mind… my mission. They want to talk about the mission! Hoagie strides over and wraps his arms around my frame, only then did I notice I was shaking. Sighing, I turn to face Hoagie and ask, "Okay Queen of Spain, what do you want to know?"

* * *

Okay, so it was not super long, but I couldn't just blurt out her whole mission in this chapter. I hope to be able to update by Monday. I'm going to try the whole weekly updates thing and see how it works out! XD Please tell me if I should work on anything: grammar, plot, characters, settings, etc. I love the constructive criticism, just not the flames! ;) What's the mission? Why does everyone want to know about it? Why did I bring Joey and Mushi into this? Who the heck is Tawni? And how does David Guetta's Sexy Chick fit into this at all? Will I ever be able to finish this story??? Find out in the next chapter or so…. XD

In God We Trust,

Alex aka Numbuh 145362


	13. No Turning Back

**Title: **The Guy with the Aviator Hat

**Author: **Alex aka Numbuh 145362

**Author's Notes: **HEY! I'm not DEAD! I was just on a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long break! ;) MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Dedication: **Um, to whoever reads this! You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Dedication: **To blue-eyed-blonde12 – Thank you for giving me incentive in your reviews to continue this story! I did this chapter mostly for you as a Christmas Present. And to fictionlover94 - who was the first to EVER talk to me on fanfiction! Merry Christmas honey! Thank you so much for all of your criticism and your loving words!

**Chapter Summary:** Abby journeys to Mushi's office and begins her tale.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own KND… DARN! I wanted it for Christmas!

* * *

"Let's convene in my office, we can converse safely there." Sector V's leader commanded. Quietly, we strode out of the kitchen. Every step, movement, and breath pounded my eardrums, yet the room was vapid of noise. Not wanting to convey my… emotions, a mask envelopes them, and with a glance you would note an expression of indifference. At least, I hope it was.

Entering Mushi's office, I could not help not noticing the difference in décor from Nigel's time as head of Sector V. Although both were incredibly tidy… Mushi actually put **TOYS** in the room, like an actual **Kid's** room! Mental note, tease Nigel (_if_ he gains back memories) later.

Joey pulled fours chairs from around the office, three hard and one plushie. Mushi did not take the plushie chair though; she instead flounced to a hard one. Hoagie grabbed the plush chair. He motioned for Joey and me to be seated. Hard chairs are not fun to sit on, just so we're clear.

We sat, and sat, and sat, and sat. Joey pulled out a few paper clips on Mushi's desk and dropped them over, and over, and over, and over. Mushi picked at her nails… nail upon nail over, and over, and over, and over again. You get the picture.

Glancing at Hoagie, I study him as he studies me. His face is not the face of a senior graduating highschool. He appeared older? Mature? Whatever it was, it had matured him far beyond his years. I knew I was only prolonging the inevitable by stalling. I sighed.

"Is this office safe?" I ask. Hoagie and Mushi nod their heads, while Joey woke up from his daze, startled at my voice. Leaning back in my chair, I ask as I had in the kitchen, "what do you want to know?" Hoagie searched my face before saying, "I want to hear from the very beginning. About them to putting you on assignment, why they did, what happened once you were, you know all that jazz." He smiled a little at the end. I returned it as well for a second. All that Jazz is my favorite musical. Quickly, I gained my serious exterior.

"If ya'll really want to know," I caution. They each nod. I exhale. "Remember once Abby tell you, you can't back out. They, who are comin' after Abby, will also come after you. Not just yourself, but also your family. Are you each willin' to risk that?" Hoagie quickly nodded. Mushi and Joey both glanced at the other. Mushi nodded. Joey did not look convinced. I stared him in the eyes. He stared back. He grimaced.

"Awh, heck! I'm in if everyoin else is!" I wanted to grin, but I couldn't, all I could do was shake my head.

"Then let's get started. It started with Numbuh 60 walked with news of a transmission from Sector B…"

* * *

Hey everyone! I freakin' back! I'm on fire, I have update/added four stories I believe today! This is such a sort chapter, but necessary. I'm starting to have an actually idea of were this story is going! I will have the next chapter up soon, but it will all be when Abby is 12 and still the Supreme Leader of KND, okay? Please give some ideas to help it along! Remember, only constructive criticism and positive reviews allowed!

In God We Trust,

Numbuh 145362


	14. The Beginning

Okay, shoot the format, I'm going rouge! ;) Here's the down low. This chapter is Abby's point of view like always, but this is back when she is 12 and supreme leader of the KND. And I totally updated before the 10 month mark! Unlike last time…. *cough cough*Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

Dedication: Twister468 – I totally used your number for a character in dedication. :D If that's okay with you. :)

Disclaimer:… I wanted it for Christmas…

* * *

"Numbuh 5 sir," Patton, aka Numbuh 60, began as he flung open my office door.

"What Numbuh 60! And don't call Numbuh 5 sir, it's ma'am!" I snapped. If it was more paperwork, so help me I will…

"It's Sector B, ma'am. They are send a signal through the urgent frequency wiremabob!" He exclaimed. I immediately jump into action.

"Pull them up on the screen! Numbuh 60, get Numbuh 86, and Sector W. Have them be ready to leave in a moments notice!" I ordered. Numbuh 60 scurried out of the room as the Sector B lead came on the Jumbotron.

"Greetings, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 468 started. I growled.

"Cut the formalities, 468. What is the status of Sector B?" The boy had the gull to laugh at me. I took a deep breathe. "What is wrong?" I asked politely with venom oozing from my pores. Numbuh 468 grins.

"There is nothing wrong; in fact, everything is terribly right!" He announced still smiling. I inhaled again.

"Then why were you using the urgent frequency wiremabob?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"Because, we found the scroll!" He answered oh so proudly. My eye twitched. At that moment, Numbuh 60 stuck his head through the door.

"Numbuh 5 sir," He started. That's when I lost it.

"Why the freakin' heck would you use the urgent frequency wiremabob if it wasn't an freakin' emergency! Dang it! Who the bloody heck cares about a dang scroll? Numbuh 5 sure doesn't? Unless it has something to do with the future of Kidkind or an emergency do not ever use the urgent frequency wiremabob again! And Numbuh 60, it's ma'am NOT sir!" I sat down in my chair, not realizing I had gotten up. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to calm myself back to my usual calm demeanor. Numbuh 60 stares at me, shocked at my behavior. All Numbuh 468 did was turn his expression into a serious one.

"This scroll does have something to do with the future of Kidkind. It's in Credonian." I blanched, gripping my chair. My eyes bore into Numbuh 468's. Making up my mind, I nod.

"I'll be there soon as I can." I announced. There really was no other option. If they found something in Credonian, even if there was just a slither of a chance, I had to be there. I quickly turned off the monitor and twisted to Patton.

"Get me a ship now!" I bark. He saluted and charged out the door, while I went to my room. I shoved clothes, toiletries, shoes, and weapons in a duffle bag. I knocked something over in my rush. I squat down and pick it up. As I did so, I notice it was a picture of Hoagie and me at Kookie's 12th birthday. I lightly touched his face beneath the glass. I would not have time to tell him I was going, or how long I would be gone, or where I was going. Placing the frame on my dresser, I give him a silent goodbye, and flee the room.

Patton managed to obtain a ride for me; unfortunately, it was Sector W. Numbuhs 83, 84, 85, and their leader 364.

"Hiyah Numbuh 5, Supreme Leader ma'am!" Numbuh 83, Sonya, exclaimed. I force a tight grin on my features. I greeted her and the rest of them.

"Numbuh 60!" I harshly whispered. "What are they doing here?" He shrugged.

"They were the only ones with a nothing to do after you asked for them to be on duty, remember?" He prodded. I growled.

"Isn't there some single seat plane Numbuh 5 could take?" I questioned.

"No-ope!" He said popping the p.

"You are getting decommissioned when Numbuh 5 returns, got it!" I threaten. He smirks.

"Good luck with that! Buh bye now!" He laughed, walking away from the launch pad. If I was Numbuh 86, I would have pounded the boy!

"Supreme Leader ma'am, where are we going?" Numbuh 364 asked. I sighed, turning toward Sector W.

"Set a course for Sector B in Ceará, Brazil."

* * *

Now I have to read up on Brazil…. WOOHOO! I sooooooo want to go there! Do you know they speak Portuguese? That is really cool. :) I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Obviously I had to put Sonya in, she just knew too much from the other chapter. ;) Maybe I can get some 83/84 action in here…. Sweet! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the quick chapter/update. Remember, review! :D

In God We Trust,

Numbuh 145362


	15. Ceara, Brazil

I apologize for not updating sooner! This one of the hardest chapters I've written, mainly because I do not know how to speak Portuguese and have never been to Brazil. Hopefully, I made these translations correctly and my descriptions of the country. Please feel free to correct me! I do not want to offend anyone.

This chapter is going to be a little… different than my other chapters. Numbuh 5 is on edge with the Credonian artifact being found. So, due to emotions that come with being on edge, she will seem out of character, because she is normally so laid back. Also, Numbuh 468… Well, Abby doesn't really like him. He's like the opposite of everything Hoagie is. Therefore, bring on the jerkiness! (translations at the bottom of the page)

* * *

The road to Ceará was uneventful. Sonya and Lee whispered to each other from their stations. Harvey yelled at Shawnie to stay on course and other things. All this leaving me to my thoughts, which were not so comforting.

Credonian.

A word that I hoped never to hear again in my lifetime. One of the oldest and rarest languages in the history of our world and the only two people in the world who know it is my sister and me. Fortunately for Cree, she lost the knowledge once she became a Teen. She begged Numbuh 274 that it would be the first memory erased. Whenever an artifact of Credonia was found, she would be brought in. When she came back from those missions… She made sure I was never put on those. Cree did everything to protect me from exactly what I am about to do. That thought alone scares the crap out of me.

Finally landing in Fortaleza, the capital of Ceará, everyone raced out of the aircraft to the precipice by the vehicle. Taking a deep breath, I joined them. The waves crashed onto the rocks below, sea foam filling the crevices.

"_Belo_, no?" came a voice from behind me. Spinning around, I found Numbuh 468 looking out over the edge.

"It's gor-ge-ous!" Chirped Sonya. Lee muttered in agreement, while Shawnie and Harvey shrugged.

"Yeah, it beautiful. Now can we get to your tree house." I demanded.

"Of course, of course _gatinha_. But let us enjoy the _vista_." Numbuh 468 said, while trying to place his right arm around my shoulders. As quick as a whip, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"_Podemos apreciar a view, depois de ver o artefacto._ Ok, _gatinha_?" I quietly threatened.

"Sim, Commander! I will take you there now, sim?" He begged wide eyed. Releasing his arm, he fell to the ground and groaned.

"Well?" I challenged. 468 stood and rubbed his arm.

"We will go in my shuttle. Numbuh 464 will get yours later." He answered. He began walking to the tree line. I turned to my team. Sonya's mouth gaped open, Lee rubbed his arm and looked away while whistling, Shawnie stared, and Harvey had set his lips into a thin line and nodded. I nodded back.

"Well," I barked. "Let's go. I want to get this thing done, so we can get home in time for Saturday morning cartoons tomorrow." Sonya closed her mouth and followed Numbuh 468, so did the rest.

Numbuh 468 led us further into the woods. Local flora covered the ground and the trees. Little parakeets chirped around our group. He finally stopped in a little clearing. Our team looked around.

"Uh, dude. Where is the shuttle?" Lee asked, puzzled. Numbuh 468 grinned.

"Oh, you mean this shuttle?" He clicked a button on a keychain and the craft appeared from out of nowhere. A chorus of woahs echoed from Lee, Sonya, and Shawnie. Harvey sneered.

"That is so not regulation gear. Where did you get a cloaking thingy? Moonbase doesn't have it." Harvey stated.

"Eh, we pick up a few things here and there, no big deal." He aired.

"Then I expect a full report on all 'no big deal' items from now on." I stated with authority.

"Sim," He shrugged. "Whenever we get around to it." Choosing to ignore that comment, my team and I entered the shuttle.

Thankfully the trip was short. I was not sure how long I could have stood to be in a confined space with Numbuh 468. Upon landing, I took in the site of the facility we would be staying in.

Sector B's tree house was not a normal tree house. In fact it was made of _Caesalpinia Echinata_, Brazilwood, an endangered tree for which Brazil was named. Because of the rarity of the wood, I was surprised that the whole house was made of it. Lifting an eyebrow, I turned to Numbuh 468.

"O quê?" He asked. I glared.

"Numbuh Five wants to know how you got all this wood for your house. Especially when it's under the adult government's protection!" I restrained from yelling, but not by much. Numbuhs 83, 84, 85, and 364 all stepped back, not wanting whatever negative feeling I have been having directed towards them.

"Oh, you mean the _pau-brasil_?" Numbuh 468 questioned.

"Yes, the 'pau-brasil!'" I mocked.

"It's our country's most defining plant! Why wouldn't we make our tree house out of it?" He questioned.

"I don't know! Maybe because it's ILLEGAL!" I raised my voice ever so slightly. Sonya, Lee, Harvey, and Shawnie slunk into the shadows; each shocked at my temper filled self. Before he could answer, a girl of about eleven walked out the entrance of the tree house.

"Olá! You must be Sector W and Supreme Commander, Numbuh 5!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, yes," I started.

"AHHH! She screamed in delight, pulling me into a hug. "_Oh meu deus_! I cannot believe this! I am talking to the legendary Numbuh Five from the legendary Sector V! Is Numbuh One really such a stickler? Is Numbuh Four really that unsmart? Is Numbuh Three really that clueless? And is Numbuh Two really as cute as he is in pictures?" I barely registered her words. Pushing her away, I gave her a hard look, disturbed by her embrace.

"Do not do that again. And all the answers to your questions are yes." I stated. I did not hear Lee's yo-yo drop, due to the intense blathering by Numbuh 464.

"I knew he was that cute! Everyone else told me no, but I knew it! He's smart, funny, slightly athletic, a pilot and so handsome!" She sighed. "And so dreamy… We are going to have the cutest babies!" My eyes widened, while the rest of my teams faces blanched.

"Numbuh 464! Calm yourself!" Numbuh 468 ordered. "Go get dinner ready or something." She nodded, while still giggling, flouncing her way back inside. He sighed.

"I apologize for her behavior." He said. "She is, how would you put it, a.."

"Stalker." Shawnie offered.

"Enthusiastic!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Wacko." Lee stated.

"Obsessed!" Harvey bellowed.

"A fangirl." I voiced.

"Sim, a fangirl and obsessed." He affirmed. "But, she has a pure heart and she is a _bom_ teammate. Please do not judge her." I shook my head.

"Numbuh Five won't judge her, as long as she doesn't do that stuff again." He dipped his head.

"That is all I could ask. Let us go inside." Gesturing towards the doorway, Numbuh 468 led us into the illegal tree house.

* * *

Wow! That took forever to write! I've rewritten this chapter 1, 2, 3… (Counting fingers) way to many times. I hope I did all the translations right. Anyways, it is finally ready for your enjoyment! So what do you think of the characters? Is Numbuh Five to harsh? Are we getting enough Numbuh 83, 84, 85, and Harvey? Numbuh 468 is an… what do you think? What do you think should happen next? Ideas anyone? Your idea may make it into the story! (I take money order, cash, credit cards, and shoes! :P) Anywho, I'll try to update again in the near future! No flames por favor! Happy fourth of July!

In God We Trust,

Numbuh 145362

* * *

Translations:

* * *

Belo – Beautiful

Gatinha – Baby, kitten, babe

Vista – view

Podemos apreciar a view, depois de ver o artefacto. – We can enjoy the view, after we see the artifact.

Sim – yes

O quê? – What?

Pau-brasil – Brazilwood

Oh meu deus - Oh my God!

Bom – Good (adj.)


End file.
